A method and a dual-source CT system used for this purpose are generally known. With such scanning methods and such CT systems having two tubes in a 90° arrangement, operation in the dual tube mode inevitably results in the development of transverse scatter on the object, which, for geometric reasons, can also not be screened out by a scattered radiation grid operating in a two-dimensional manner across the detectors and is therefore measured on the detector as an additional signal. If the amounts of this transverse scatter are not corrected, this inevitably results in artifacts in the image, which, particularly during a two spectra dual-source scan, in other words during dual-energy operation, have a sustained adverse effect on the evaluation and deliver artifact-loaded results.
For this reason, algorithms have been developed, which attempt to estimate and correct these scattered radiation amounts. Technical hardware solutions also exist for measuring and correcting the scattered radiation amounts, such as for instance scatter monitors, reduced collimation for measuring the scattered radiation amounts in the edge lines. In particular, the recording modes based on edge line correction were used in previously existing devices to deliver high-quality results.
For a device with a scattered radiation grid operating in a two-dimensional manner, this type of data acquisition and correction is however not possible.